Peaceful Fear
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Sango is having nightmares. Only the terrors seem to be seeping into reality, lashing at the one person she never wanted to harm.


**Peaceful Fear**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Sango is having nightmares. Only the terrors seem to be seeping into reality, lashing at the one person she never wanted to harm.

_NOMINATED for MIRSANAWARDS on Livejournal! for BEST ANGST/DARKFIC!  
Go check it out!_

**Rated: **T (for violence)

* * *

Blood.

Everywhere, there was nothing but blood and gore. Taking a few steps away, she found something hard against her back. She spun around. Screamed.

"Sango!" Body twisted in the folds of a blanket, she tried desperately to fight off her attacker. A hand sliced through the air, slapping across a featureless face. Nails ripped through skin and she could smell the iron tang fill the air.

"Wake up!" Just like the demand called, her eyes snapped open to find Miroku hovering over her, his face a mixture of pain and concern. Lines of crimson spilled from his cheek and her heart plummeted.

"Oh Gods, Miroku. I'm sorry." Cupping his unharmed cheek into her hand, she felt tears roll down her own as her body clamored to press against him. It had been happening for the past six weeks since they ended Naraku. Each night she would wake up to find Miroku hurt in some manner, whether physically or mentally, from trying to wake her up from the nightmares. Tonight, she ended up attacking him, thinking he was the monster from the dreams.

Droplets of blood absorbed into her yukata as her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Why did this keep happening? Even after the death of their sworn enemy, Sango could not find peace.

"You need to leave," She whispered, retracting away from her beloved. He didn't move for some time and she simply allowed it. What good would it do to push him if he did not wish to leave? Even if it was for his own good even. "Do you really wish to stay? You might end up dead before the season is out."

Miroku seized her shoulders then, pushing her down onto the floor until she was staring up into his bottomless eyes. "Do it then." Tone even and serious, he pressed her hands to his throat. "Kill me."

Sango felt her body freeze, fingers unable to wrap around his throat. After trying to flex her fingers and failing, she found her fiancé smiling down at her warmly. Heart jumping in her throat, she whimpered. "I don't want to. I can't. I can't hurt you."

Capturing her lips in a heated kiss that left her breathless, her cheeks flushed, Miroku trailed his hand down her neck, stopping just at the apex of her collarbone. "That's why."

Confused, Sango opened her mouth to ask what he meant but fell short at the look in his dark irises.

"That is why I won't leave you. Ever. You would never hurt me beyond repair." When she tried to argue, he squeezed her shoulder, silencing her. "You just proved to both of us that you couldn't hurt me. If you pushed me away, that would kill me. Without a doubt."

A shudder went through her. Blood, gore, faceless monsters they were nothing compared to the realism of losing the one person in the entire world she couldn't live without. "Then I would meet you in the afterlife." She didn't hesitate and reached for him. Complying, his arms wound around her as they rested back down into their bedding; her back to his chest.

"So long as you are alive, I shall stay with you. When you need healing, I'll be there to tend any wound. I would rather die than lose you, my dear Sango. Don't ever forget the hold you have over my soul."

She gave a sad smile. "I won't so long as you keep holding me close to your heart as I do for you."

Gently, he pulled her into a kiss that had them moaning with need. "That's a promise."

"Make love to me Miroku."

He laughed lightly, though the heat didn't distinguish between them "With pleasure." Placing his fingers to her heart, he rose her yukata up, slipping himself deep inside of her from behind. "I'll banish any nightmare away that haunts your mind."

Sango moaned out, her body rising up to meet in time with each drive into her. When release finally came, it was an earth shattering moment and Sango felt with warmth in her chest that whatever nightmares threatened to plague her, it would not take away her happiness. It would not take away her family or her life.

Later on they would find that night to be when two new lives came to them, showing any, love conquered all.

For love always had a stronger hold on man's soul than any other emotion in the world and Sango would prove it over and over and over again.


End file.
